<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want your loving by CinnamonEevee20020 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027983">I want your loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CinnamonEevee20020'>CinnamonEevee20020 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generation Kill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CinnamonEevee20020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is bored and love Sick. engaged to Dave McGraw but is absolutely miserable with his life. his work and everything in-between. But soon ray's life change when a young stripper name Rudy come to ray's bachelor party courtesy of brad .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ray Person/Rudy Reyes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want your loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted this before It had got deleted accidentally when I was trying to add a new chapter sorry about that 😬</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray look down at his engagement ring the band fitted tightly around his finger.</p><p>"I'll only be gone for a couple of days  said Dave who was standing behind the car ready to get in. Ray rolled his eyes bullshit Dave wasn't going back to Afghanistan he gonna get back with his ex Craig for the weekend.</p><p>A no strings attached sex for a couple of days and return home to ray and act like nothing happened. Dave got in the car his friend Casey who hated ray's guts was driving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"bye said ray waving goodbye as the car drove away. when he got inside Ray saw that Dave and his friends had a huge party last night and left a pretty big mess for ray to clean up . Empty beer bottle and chip package was left on the sofa and on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Ray sigh as he got a black trash back and started to clean up when Brad invited himself in ray's house "hey ray said brad I need some battery's . "Brad said ray how many times have I told you to knock on the door. </p><p>"Ok said brad want ever happened  to saying  hi. Brad knew ray wasn't himself from the past few years Dave had bought ray down pretty bad and brad had the former shadow of his friend he no longer had his fun friend cracking jokes and having fun brad didn't have his ray ray .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Brad said ray battery's are in the cabinet in the kitchen .</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks ray said brad also I shouldn't tell this but Nate may or may not be  throwing you a bachelor party tonight. "Are they gonna be any strippers evolved said ray because Dave would kill me . "No said brad no strippers .</p><p> </p><p>"Well seeing how your here Bradley said ray you can at least help me clean the mess Dave left me from last night. Later on that night ray's bachelor party had consisted of brad and all of bravo dancing and partying.</p><p>"So where Dave? asked poke "oh something came up from work said Nate so he gone for the weekend saying that put a tear in ray's eyes. Because Ray knew Dave was cheating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John and Evan who knew about Dave infidelity and who basically use ray's as a door mat had secretly called a strippers club in the kitchen on Evan's cell phone.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah bring us the best stripper you can find Whisper Evan  trying be as quiet as possible so ray didn't hear what was going on .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All of ray's friend weren't particularly fond of Dave Mike would mutter under his breath when Dave talked because he love talking about himself.</p><p>  Poke  caught dave one evening at a Christmas event at the mall with Craig  kissing him .when poke took his daughter Jess. "Dave McGraw said poke you gonna be one sorry son of a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Brad wanted to throw his shit across the wall when Dave proposed at the new years Eve party ray only said yes because ray's gramother was sick  and her last request was to see her grandson down the aisle .</p><p> </p><p>Ray was in the living room drinking his beer 20 minutes later praying something would happen. when they was a knock on the door. A tall man in white t-shirt and tight Jeans was standing by the door.</p><p>"Hi said Ray can I help you . "Hi am Rudy Reyes and I noticed they a bachelor party going on .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry home  said ray I know where being too load I'll asked the Guys to keep it down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well said rudy it looks like I have to come in and punish you before Rudy barged himself in . Rudy pulled out a radio and started playing hot stuff by Donna summer .</p><p>Rudy pulled off his tight jeans and t shirt to reveal Rudy was wearing a red shiny thong and started dancing. Everybody cheered for Rudy. " Ok who the one getting married said Rudy ray put his hand up "that would be me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rudy pushed ray to the sofa and started grinding on him .   </p><p> </p><p>"Please be gentle said Ray.</p><p> </p><p>As this was happening Evan and John try to contain their laughter recording the whole thing on a camcorder.  Nate pulled brad to the kitchen " want the hell said Nate . "I thought I said no strippers you know Dave is paranoid and always accusing ray of cheating. </p><p>Nate knew his boyfriend well and knew when the opportunity arise brad will find a way to fuck with Dave McGraw.</p><p>"Even those it clearly the opposite said brad and I wasn't the one who asked for a stripper. "If it wasn't you than who was it said Nate. Brad and Nate look over the kitchen and saw John and Evan laughing there fucking asses off. "Well they your explanation said brad just than the telephone went and ray as he was grinded said to Rudy "I have to get that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>